Ringing
by sarathesmall
Summary: Korra has troubled sleeping while she worries over Mako after he gets dispatched in the night. Post season 1/Officer!Mako. Rated M for sexual and dark themes. Makorra ONESHOT


Her hand entangled from his hair and drifted to his neck as their kissing grew more fervent. Mako's fingers traced Korra's spine, sending shivers through her as she nipped his lower lip, before he allowed himself to pause only long enough to tear her shirt over her head. She ran her hands along his toned chest, marked and scarred from years of relentless training as a probender and others that stood against his hot skin as witness to a childhood rushed. She would have been lying if she said she did not have any scars to match.

Korra lowered her mouth to kiss his chin, the stubble there tickling her cheek, and lower yet to right under his defined jawline, with teeth and tongue to make him moan softly. She turned to smile slyly at him as she straddled Mako and used her weight against him to push him down against the headboard, a dull thud when his shoulders made contact against the wood.

_Riiiiing_

She felt him harden beneath her as she pushed herself up and rolling her hips against him, enough to make him breathe harder but never enough to help him when Korra wanted to tease. He smirked at her uncalled-for roughness, but set to match her all the same-

_Riiiing_

-locking hands with her and turning her over, his lips at the base of her neck, gentle, though his grip was firm. His hand was pushing past her binding as she hissed impatiently for his touch.

_Riiiing_

Korra felt him hesitate, but he let go of her all the same. She laid there on the bed even after Mako lifted himself and headed in the direction of the phone at the other side of their bedroom.

"...do you have to answer that?"

Mako looked at her apologetically with his hand on the phone that had yet to be answered. "You know I do," he reasoned halfheartedly.

"But they called you out yesterday- and the both nights before that! Can't they afford to dispatch anyone else?"

She knew the answer. They both did.

Mako pressed a finger to his lips as he raised the speaker to his ear. Korra lifted herself upright and hugged her knees to her chest, the only sounds breaking the stiff silence were the hushed tones going "mhmm" and "understood" to the other line.

The hard line Mako's mouth was set in softened as he turned to face Korra, setting down the speaker and earphone back down with a click.

"Revivalists."

Korra's chest tightened only so slightly, though she still found herself making a conscious effort to release a shaky breath. The Equalists were still active even after Amon had gone missing, without even a body to be recovered if there was one. They were significantly less organized, but now being recognized as "Revivalists" they're sabotage had become even harder to predict, leaving Bei Fong, Tenzin, and herself struggling to keep their feet on solid ground.

The bed sunk a little lower as Mako started to pull his boots out at the foot of the bed. He leaned over and didn't care to throw on anything but a white tank under his black uniform jacket with the red emblem on the sleeve that marked him as a firebender. Korra pushed herself off the bed and went to him, buttoning up the rest of his jacket as he did the same for the cuffs.

He slipped his arms around her waist, as she laced her fingers behind his neck. His face was buried in her hair as he breathed in her scent, that musk he craved. His breaths tickled her.

"I'll be back before you even wake up" he promised between kisses to her neck, her ear, her forehead.

She looked up at him with a soft smile, "and who said I was ever planning to sleep?"

He chuckled and let go of her to begin lacing up his boots.

He straightened and leaned by the door. His mouth opened but he hesitated to voice anything. A moment passed as Korra looked at him expectantly.

"I-I'm sorry it had to be like this again..." he said more to the floor than to her.

Korra's stomach clenched but sheer will refused to let Mako know it, "Don't think about it, I'll be here."

_Where I have always been, where else would I go? _

"I know we haven't been able to spend much time-"

"That doesn't matter now, it's okay" she said as earnestly as she could without allowing her voice to crack.

"Honestly, I wanted to make it up to y-"

Korra pushed at his shoulders, forcing him passed the door, "Shut up and get out all ready! There is a revivalist out there somewhere waiting to be reminded how roasted ass smells like, so go!"

"Korr-"

She kissed him hard, "Out."

With that she shut the door behind her and held on to the knob as he tried to turn it to no avail. He let out a light chuckle, "Try to go to sleep, okay?" he said, muffled by the door. His steps sounded as he made it down the stairs outside, his motorbike revving loudly in the night as it screeched and drove off.

"No promises" she whispered through the crack, but he was gone.

Korra slumped to the floor.

Her eyes were open but she was unaware how long she had spent staring at the dim, faded walls of their shared apartment. She hadn't truly focused on anything, but simply sat there, staring at the tiniest chip in the wood. It took a moment to stand and up and run a hand through her hair trying to attack the knots left by his hands.

His hands that were held by hers, that made her shiver, and make her moan.

They were always warm, Korra noticed some time ago, she wasn't sure if it was a firebender's trait or simply apart of him, but she loved it when they would slip around her as she slept. That was something she could never bring herself to do when he was gone.

"Mako can take care of himself" she reassured the dark silhouettes of the furniture.

It would be morning in a few hours, though sore as her shoulders and lower back was from airbending sessions she could not bring herself to sleep. Practicing beifongs' tips, she used hints of earthbending to find her way back in the dark to the bedroom, the pads of her fingers brushing against the walls.

She slumped on the bed and laid down on her stomach, her face buried in the sheets that had the ghost of Makos warmth to them.

_Mako can take care of himself, have a little faith._

Korra hated this bed. She always preferred sleeping in more enclosed spaces, or bundled up in something, or more recently, someone. It wasn't hard for the cold to creep into that bed and there were never enough sheets to cover every part of it (she could admit it: she had a tendency to armadillo-hog the covers).

Her hand pushed past her stomach and lingered on the bindings that had begun to fall off, Korra cupped herself and tried to release just a hint of that tension. Rolled her hips once, twice, unintentionally and breathed harder into Mako's faded scent and swore to every spirit she would make him pay for leaving her like this. Korra turned to her side and curled into a ball, she was shivering but made no effort to reach for the sheets.

By some means she had managed to fall asleep, a light one that did not last long, but it was one her body welcomed nonetheless. There was more ringing. Korra reached over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

The voices on the other line spoke of "miscommunications between the ranks"

The voices on the other line spoke of "he's being resuscitated with our best healers right now"

The voices on the other line spoke of "we're working as hard as we can, but there is only so much we can do for him, Avatar."

She could hardly hear those voices, but Korra knew she was cold_._

* * *

_A/N_ So that was alot of fun to write, and I actually upload these type of drabbles to my tumblr first, for anyone who enjoys reading my drabbles, so go to .com to get them there first ^_^

Reviews are wonderful, so type me a little something of what you thought :] If I get enough I _might just_ make a chapter two~


End file.
